Homestuck (x Reader) one-shots!
by PhantomhiveCat
Summary: Kaylee (lé author) kind of, sort of, accidentally throws a party at your house and you're pretty mad. But maybe you'll find true love at that party!
1. Intro!

Homestuck One-Shots  
by PhantomhiveCat :)  
(written from my iPod)  
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Words: I don't even know  
(The trolls are humans in this by the way ^.^, and I'll try to write some one-shots for the females, too! Just in case there are any lesbians/bisexual peeps/guys reading this :33)  
Intro:  
Your friend, Kaylee, was over at your house when you were trying to study. She definitely wasn't helping.  
Kaylee was listening to a mixture of Homestuck fan songs, One Direction, Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy and some Japanese music. Very loudly.  
She's the weirdest girl you've ever met and you sometimes question why you're still her friend.  
"Hey, (Y/N)!" she called.  
"Ugh, what is it Kaylee? I'm trying to work here!"  
"I invited Dave and John over. They're bringing pizza. Is that okay? It is? Yay!"  
Ah, yes.  
This is why you socialized with her.  
Somehow, the characters from your favorite webcomic talked to her and DIDN'T think she was annoying. (Well, except for Karkat.)  
The doorbell rang, and you got up to get it, but Kaylee beat you to it.  
"DAAAVVEE! JOOHHHNNN!" She squealed, like she hadn't seen them in years. When really, she saw them yesterday.  
"Sup?" Dave said.  
"Hi, Kez! Hi, (Y/N)!" John said.  
You waved shyly at the two boys and looked at Kaylee. She was smiling, happy John was using her nickname that never stuck.  
But behind them, there were more people! You thought Kaylee only invited John and Dave, but there they were. Terezi, Nepeta, Jade, Karkat...  
You thought you were going to faint. Your parents were going to kill you; Kaylee planned a party!  
"Come on in!" she said, gesturing toward the inside of the house and ignoring your face completely turning pale.

You looked around at the chaotic mess that used to be your house.  
Why did something like this always happen to you when your parents were away?  
Dirk was talking to Kaylee, who just happened to be wearing her "Pinkie is Best Pony" shirt today, and they seemed to be arguing a little bit.  
Nepeta just glomped Equius, and Terezi was attempting to lick Dave's face.  
Jade and Rose were dancing and laughing.  
You sat down on the couch, watching the party with a frown.  
Why had you let Kaylee invite anyone in your house in the first place?  
"Hey, (Y/N)." You heard a voice say.  
Who was it?


	2. It was Dave!

Choice 1: it was Dave!

(A bit OOC sorry ;~;)  
"Dave?" You said, realizing it was him.

"Mmhmm."

"Shouldn't you be getting licked by Terezi or something?"

He smirked, and it made you melt a little inside.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, he ran his fingers through your hair. "Your hair's soft, (Y/N)."

Thank the Lord for that new hair conditioner, you thought.

Blushing, you finally answered him. "Er, thanks. B-but seriously, shouldn't you be showing off your 'sick beats' or something?"

"Nah, my beats are too cool for these people. Their ovaries would explode."

I think mine already have, you wanted to say. But instead, you laughed.

"Plus, you seemed a little lonely back here." he added emotionlessly.

"A bit." You said.

"What's the point in throwing a party if you're not gonna do anything, (Y/N)?" he was probably rolling his eyes, but obviously you couldn't see through his shades.

"I didn't throw this party! Kaylee did." You frowned.

"Ah, right. Kaylee." He said her name cautiously, like he was trying not to give off the impression that he liked her, which he didn't. "She's kinda annoying." he felt the need to add.

"Yeah. She is. Why do you keep hanging out with her, anyways?" you asked, unashamed. It was actually a question you were meaning to ask, but you get a little shy around Dave.

"One reason is 'cause Egderp. He's always, 'Let's invite Kaylee!' when we do something. They're both freaking nerds, so I can see why he likes her."

"And the second reason?" you said, wondering if it could be- no, it definitely couldn't be...

"I like to see you."

At this point, you were blushing like crazy, and Dave noticed, smirking again.

"You're hella smart, and to add to it, adorable too." He wasn't going to stop now. Not after making you blush that much.

So he leaned in, and gave you a kiss.

It easily turned into a make-out session, until you were interrupted.

"OH MY GODDDD!" Kaylee screamed. "NEW OTP!"

"Kaylee! What the hell?!" Dave said.

"Sorry! Continue what you were doing~." She said, running off.

And you gladly did.


End file.
